She never backs down from a challenge
by Hoahphgfan
Summary: When Eddie make a bet with Patricia where she has to be nice to him. He thinks he'll finally get the girl of his dreams. But when an old bet comes into the picture his plan could come crashing down. Will his plan make it? Or will it brake?


**Okay so this is my attempt at writing a story about Peddie, so let's see how this goes... **

**I do not own House of Anubis, or Patricia, or Eddie, or the lines from the show that I use.**

* * *

"Yacker!"

"What do you want cockroach?"

"How would you like to go to the dance with me this Friday?"

"I'd rather drop dead!"

"Come on, Yacker, you know you want to!" Eddie smirks

"Dream on slimeball!" Patricia spits back

"Okay Yackball I'll make you a deal, if you can go a whole week without making fun of me, insulting me, or calling me anything but Eddie. I'll leave you alone! For good, forever!"

Patricia smiled, she liked the sound of not having to deal with Eddie anymore, so she accepted the deal. "You're on!

Eddie only smiled, "Sorry "love," but I wasn't finished! If you break the deal, by not following any one of the terms involved in this agreement, then you have to go to the dance this Friday. You will dance with me, and stay with me the entire time!"

Patricia looked worried now. But everyone knows that Patricia never, EVER backs down from any challenge, including easy ones like this from Miller.

"Great! Say goodbye to talking to me, because there is no way I'm losing this bet!"

Eddie struts out of the room, thinking to himself.

We'll just see about that Yacker!

* * *

_**The next morning.**_

Patricia walks into the dining room, seeing Trudy baking her famous pancake surprise. Only to notice that Eddie isn't there. She's relieved at this, hopefully she won't have to see him until fourth period this afternoon. Oh no she spoke too soon. Here comes the most arrogant boy she's ever met!

"Morning Yacker!" Eddie smirks.

"Eddie." Everyone turns to Patricia, a look of shock upon their faces.

Alfie's eyes are full of impressment. "Wow! Miller has done it again!"

Eddie motions Alfie to shut his mouth, but Patricia noticed Alfie's little slip up.

Patricia looks at Eddie, "Done what again?"

Jerome chuckles, " You still haven't told her yet Miller? It's been over a month!"

Patricia looks over Jerome, "Tell me what?"

Eddie cuts in, "Shut up Jerry!"

"Will everyone just shut up, and tell me what's going on?" Patricia yells, silencing everyone.

Jerome smiles evilly. "Trixie, do you remember that masked ball we had a couple of months ago?"

Patricia looks confused, "Of course I do, worst night of my life!"

"Well, you see me and Alfie made a bet with Eddie here, that he couldn't get you to dance."

Patricia looks at Eddie and narrows her eyes. "You dirty, rotten, cockroach!" Gasps and "Patricia's" fall over the Anubis students.

Eddie smirks, "My, my, my yacker, I believe you just broke our deal!"

"I don't give a rat's behind about our stupid little "deal", don't think I'm going to live up to it either!" Patricia gets up from her seat walks over to Eddie, a very fake, sweet, smile plastered on her lips, she grabs the orange juice jug of the table, and holds it above Eddies head.

"This is what I think about this "bet" you made with Tweedle, Dumb, and Tweedle, Dumber!" Patricia spits out before she dumps the juice over Eddies head and stomps out of the room.

Jerome laughs and looks at Eddie almost in tears. "Millie? What was this "deal" about exactly?"

Eddie looked down, full of regret, "Nothing"

* * *

"I can't believe that arrogant dirty rotten slimball would do this! I knew he was horrible, and that he hated me, but why this?" Patricia asked herself as she paced in circles around her room.

There was a jiggle of the doorknob. But the person can't get in because the doors locked.

"Who is it?" Patricia yells.

"It's me." Patricia can hear Eddie's words through the door.

"Go away!"

"Just open the door yacker!"

"Why would I do that cockroach?"

"Because..." Eddie's voice drowns out.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not opening the door until you tell me what you said."

"Well I'm not telling you what I said, until you open the door." Patricia can practically HEAR the smirk in those words

Eddie hears footsteps going to the door. He hears the door unlock, then lock again.

"Hey! Yacker stop teasing me and open the door!"

"Fine!" Patricia stomps towards the door unlocks it and stomps back and sits on her bed.

Eddie had never actually been in Patricia's room before, all he knew was she shared with Mara and Joy, he saw Mara's, and Joy's sides of the room, then he spotted Patricia's. She has black walls, and posters of Sick Puppies tacked up. Her oak wood king sized bed sat in the middle of the wall, a matching oak dresser stood next to it. A blood-red radio sat on top of her dresser and was playing Sick Puppies' _I hate you._ She had a dark red comforter, and Eddie could barely make out her black sheets.

"Slimeball? Cockroach? Wake up doofus!" Patricia hit Eddie in the arm and he snapped back into reality.

"Huh? Oh! Nice room."

"Thanks. What do you want?"

"Look Patricia, I just-"

Patricia cut him off, "Wait did Mr. cockroach just call me by my real name?"

"I certainly did, and I wanted to talk about "us".

"Oh the whole you hate me, I totally despise you thing?" Patricia asked, Eddie nodded.

Patricia hesitated for a moment, then caved in. "Go on,"

"Now both of us know that's not true."

Patricia rolled her eyes "What are you talking about"

"Exhibit A, we almost kissed, exhibit B, I asked you to dance with me."

"Technically you made a bet to dance with me."

"Well I was going to ask you anyway. And finally exhibit C, you were really hurt, that the dance was for a bet."

"That doesn't mean anything! Any normal girl would be hurt by that!"

"But that's just it! You aren't any "normal" girl. Your smart, and tough, and I thought you never backed down from a challenge!"

"I don't!"

"Then since you lost the bet, I get to take you to the dance!"

"But-"

"Uh, uh, uh! No buts! You never back down from a challenge and it's going to be a real tooth cleancher!" Eddie smirks.

"Uhhh! Fine!"

"Great! Be ready by five!"

"But doesn't the dance start at 7:00?" Patricia looked confused.

"Yeah, but I thought we could get to know each other a bit better before we go to the dance!"

"I already know everything I need and want to know about you though!"

"Oh well! See you then blabs!" Eddie winks at her before walking out of her room, leaving her shocked.

* * *

_**Friday**_

"I can't believe he's making me go to this stupid dance with him!" Patricia complains to Joy.

"Oh Trish, don't pretend you didn't want to!" Joy smiles.

Patricia looks over at Joy shocked. "Joy! What?"

"Yep!" Joys grin widens.

"Did, I over play it?"

"Only to me, I mean I am your best friend! I know everything about you! I know your worst fears, I even know about your crush on Eddie! To everyone else it looks like you two purely hate each other! But I can see deeper than that! I see you both craving for the others attention!" Joy says smartly

"But what do I do?"

"You tell him tonight."

"What? No I can't do that!" Patricia yells.

"Okay! Just try to get him to tell you then!"

"That's better."

"Okay then! Wait what are you wearing? I mean, its formal, and all you have is t-shirts, jeans, and our school uniform."

"Well I brought just one dress, for when you or Amber dragged me to some dance or party. Might as well use it tonight right?"

"Yeah, I guess so!"

Patricia walks over to her dresser, grabs her black and red dress, her tights, and grabs her combat boots, and heads for the bathroom.

* * *

Eddie waits outside Patricia's bedroom, waiting for her to come out. "Yacker come on!"

"Hold on a minute! I need my boots!"

Eddie turns around and leans against the door. But about a second after he does this Patricia swings the door open, and he falls over.

"Ha! Nice going wise guy!"

Eddie looks up at Patricia, her black and red dress, her black combat boots and smiles.

"I see your dressing like yourself!"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Okay..."

"Come on, lets go!" Eddie grabs Patricia's arm and drags her out the door

"Where are we going exactly? Patricia stops and places one hand on her hip.

"You'll see." Eddie winks at her before he turns around and starts dragging her again.

* * *

Eddie drags Patricia to a tree just outside Anubis house in the back.

"How did I never know this tree was here?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know! How did you never know that I liked you!"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"You say that a lot."

"I've heard that. So you know about my family. What about yours?"

"Well I have a sister named Piper, she likes music, and theater, she's pretty, she has good grades, everyone loves her, she has a great boyfriend. Then my dad, he like normal dad stuff, like television, fishing, sports, food." Patricia finishes.

"What about your mom?"

Patricia looked like she was going to cry. Anyone that knew Patricia knows that she doesn't cry about anything. "My mum passed away in a car crash when I was seven, so I do have memories of her, just not very many. From what I remember, she was gorgeous, witty, a little punk rocker like me, guess that's where I got it from, and that she fell in love with my dad when they were in their ninth grade year."

Eddie looked at Patricia sadly, "I'm sorry Yacker, I didn't know!"

"I know, and it's okay." Patricia smiled sadly

"Anyway, favorite colors?"

"Seriously you couldn't tell? Black and Red doofus!" Patricia smiles "Favorite movie?"

Eddie thinks about this for a little bit, "Um, OH! Fast and Furious 6"

"Did that movie come out in the States?"

"Yeah just barely."

"I see."

Eddie looks down at his watch. "Come on Yacker its 6:45 the dance starts in fifteen minutes. We gotta split!"

"What?"

"States language."

"Oh!"

* * *

Eddie and Patricia enter the room at exactly 7:00. They head over to the snack table and grab some chips. While Eddie sneaks some chocolate kisses into his pocket for later. Joy comes over to Patricia, and Eddie finds its his moment to leave the two alone for a bit.

Joy watches Eddie walk away. "So have you gotten it out of him yet?"

"Yeah, he just doesn't realize he said it. I acted like I didn't hear him, he just pretended like it was nothing."

"I told you Trish! He likes you!"

"Shhhhhh! Here he comes."

"Joy I told you I have detention this Friday! Sweetie caught me when I broke one of Victor's vases in his office!"

"What were you doing in Victor's office?"

"Why are you eavesdropping?"

"I feel its my duty!" Eddie smirks.

"I'm gonna go, have fun you two!" Joy smiles at Eddie and winks at Patricia, then runs off.

"I'll be back I need to eat something." Patricia says before she walks to the snack table.

"Does someone have a crush on Trish?"

"Joy? I thought you ran off."

"You thought that! But I know you've got a thing for my best friend!"

"Joy! Wait? What'd she say?"

Joy shrugged. "Nothing."

"Nothing!" Eddie almost yelled

"Wow, you've really got to play it cooler, besides I think she likes you too."

"You're her best friend wouldn't you know?"

"A normal best friend would know that type of thing, but Patricia's different, it takes a while for her to open up to people."

"Yeah, I know she's different. She's different from any girl I've ever met, that's why I like her!"

"Well if you want her to face you about something this personal, then why don't you admit it first?"

"I've tried to, but I just don't know what to do!"

"Just be yourself, tease her, make fun of her, ask her to dance then at the end of the night, tell her how you feel."

"Thanks Joy, I think I will."

"No problem, remember I just want to help you and her both." Joy smiled, before walking over to Fabian.

Patricia comes back with a bag of chips, and a soda.

"Hey yackball you wanna dance?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because it was part of our deal!"

"But-"

"We already went over this! No buts!"

Eddie grabs Patricia's arm and drags her away from the wall, and Eddie starts dancing like an idiot.

Patricia takes out her phone and snaps a picture of Eddie. "Sweet! Blackmail!"

Eddie starts dancing like a normal person, and looks over at Patricia and sees she just standing there.

"Why aren't you dancing?"

"Because I don't dance!"

"Well your going to!"

"No you see, I don't really know how."

"Oh! Okay, let me show you,!"

"Um, no I don't think I want you teching me, based on your previous dance moves, it doesn't seem like you know how either!"

"Well it's a slow song now, I can slow dance. Here may I?"

"No, you may not!"

Eddie takes Patricia's hands anyway, and places them around his neck. His hands snake around her waist.

"See, now I is this really that bad?"

"Yeah, you've steped on my toes like four times!"

"Yeah I guess you're right I don't really know how to dance either!"

* * *

The dance is now over, and Eddie and Patricia walk back to Anubis house together.

"As much as I hate to say it, I actually enjoyed myself tonight." Patricia said smiling.

"Me too Yacker."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow doofus." Patricia turns around and opens her door.

"Patricia wait!" Eddie grabs Patricia's wrist and spins her around to face him, and crashes his lips to hers. His arms goes around her waist, and her hands make their way into his hair. Until they finally release.

"Yacker? Would you like to go out with me?" Patricia only nods.

Eddie reaches into his pocket and Gets one of the chocolate kisses he snuck from earlier.

"Want another kiss?" Eddie hands Patricia a chocolate, he plops it into her mouth.

"Hey Yacker. What is that sound? Oh right there isn't one. Because as long as you have food in your mouth you can't make a sound."

"Then why are you still calling me Yacker?"

"It stuck plus I like the sound of it. It fits you! Plus you'll never be able to shut up!"

"Can too!"

"You wanna bet?"

"No, I always lose at those. I want another kiss though." Patricia smiles and gently kisses Eddie on the lips then walks into her room.

* * *

**:) Its done! Yeah its kinda long but whateva! Tell me what you thought of it in the comments! I would love to here from you guys! :)**


End file.
